Chasing Cars
by The Spiffinator
Summary: The twins' discovery. Is it really just an act? Warning, twincest. HikaruxKaoru. Pretty sweet, little to no angst. Vague attempts at humor scattered throughout. Rated T for homosexual twincest.


Ahh, yeah, I know, I should be updating Rain…but the twincest, it's taking me over to the dark side with the cookies and the teary eyes and…agh.

Anyhow. This is an Ouran High School Host Club one-shot about everyone's favourite twins. (Haruhi needs to go away, Hika and Kao belong together!)

Yeah, it's a songfic—and it's pretty long for a one-shot, but the chapters would be too short. I'd make it into an AMV, but I don't have any clips. Perhaps someday I'll make an AMV to accompany it.

Oh, and be proud of me…this is my first yaoi story! Yay! Against all stereotypes of a mostly Kaoru-POV story, it is barely angsty at all, and he doesn't withhold _things _from his twin. I would especially appreciate feedback on the yaoi end of things, and on how OOC Hikaru and Kaoru were. Please!

I officially blame any and all spacing and formatting errors on Document Manager. (love!)

All lyrics belong to Snow Patrol. As the title suggests, they're from the song _Chasing_ _Cars _(no, I didn't use the whole song). Okay, that's enough of my rambling, on with the story! (_Japanese/French translations are at the bottom_)

* * *

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES OF INCEST AND TWO MEN IN LOVE. IF THIS BOTHERS YOU, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW. I AM HEREBY NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY OFFENSE YOU MAKE TAKE AT THESE THEMES.**

* * *

_Dedicated to my own lovely nii-chan, Emily. Haha, didn't expect to see this, ne, nii-chan?_

* * *

_We'll do it all  
__Everything  
__On our own_

Kaoru chewed absentmindedly on his pencil. The day's lesson on translating Romeo and Juliet from old English to modern Japanese was boring him—he understood Shakespearean English just as well as modern English, so there was absolutely no reason for him to pay attention.

Kaoru glanced over at his identical twin. Hikaru was at least paying _some_ attention, halfway focusing on the teacher, just as Kaoru did in math and science class. Kaoru smiled at the adorable "light-bulb" look his twin got as the teacher explained something a certain way.

'_Wait…adorable? Where did that come from?_' Kaoru mused as a very faint blush rose to his cheeks. Hikaru, who had apparently noticed his twin looking at him, glanced over and cocked his head in a silent "_What?_" Kaoru shook his head and brushed his twin off with a wink and a smile, "_Just having dirty fantasies about you, nee-san_." Hikaru rolled his eyes and smirked, shaking his head as he returned his attention to the teacher.

'_I smile a lot more now than I used to. So does he_,' Kaoru noticed. Back in middle school, he and Hikaru had almost never smiled, masks of cold apathy covering their faces constantly. Now, Haruhi sat between them, copying notes fervently, but back then, no one had dared to go within ten feet of them.

"Hitachiin!" called the teacher suddenly, snapping Kaoru out of his reverie.

"Hai!" answered both Kaoru and Hikaru. The teacher (who was fairly new), rolled her eyes. "Gomen ne, I meant Kaoru."

"Hai, sensei?" Kaoru answered.

"Please explain Act II, Scene ii, lines 3-6."

Kaoru scanned the page quickly. '_But soft! what light through yonder window breaks/ It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. / Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon / who is already sick and pale with grief_ / _that thou her maid are more fair than she_.'

Kaoru rolled his eyes at the overdramatic poeticism—it sounded almost like something Hikaru would say to him in their Host Club act. "In these lines, Romeo sees Juliet walking through her balcony window, and he's saying she's really pretty by being overdramatic and saying that the moon's jealous of her beauty," he replied. The teacher nodded and continued her lesson, but Kaoru felt a familiar pair of eyes on him. He turned to face his twin, who was fixing him with an evil grin. Obviously, Shakespeare's similarity to Hikaru's words had also been realized by Kaoru's mirror. Kaoru grinned, nodded slightly, then returned to his dazed stare.

* * *

_We don't need  
__Anything  
__Or anyone_

When the customers entered, Kaoru was tucked carefully behind a piano. He and Hikaru had never actually discussed in words what they were going to do—but they had never needed words (or anything else but each other...but I digress). A moment later, the girls started to ask Hikaru where Kaoru was. '_That's my cue_,' thought Kaoru, rising and walking over towards Hikaru.

"But soft! What light through yonder piano breaks? It is the east, and Kaoru is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her disciple art more fair then she!" proclaimed Hikaru in his most dramatic voice. Fake tears sprang to Kaoru's eyes as he dramatically collapsed onto the couch, lying his head in Hikaru's lap as he sighed dramatically, "Oh Hikaru, how romantic!"

Hikaru smiled gently, brushing a stray hair out of Kaoru's eyes. "Only the truth, my dearest," he said softly (but not so softly that the girls couldn't hear). All around them, girls squealed as Kaoru sat up, leaning his head on Hikaru's shoulder.

Many girls privately wondered if Hikaru and Kaoru's brotherly love act was an act, or for real. In middle school, when the twins had been less popular, people hadn't been so private.

_(doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo, flash-back!) _

"_Do you think they're…well, you know?" hissed a boy as Hikaru and Kaoru passed him in the hall, holding hands. His friend shrugged. "I never see them with anyone but each other, I think they must be," he replied. _

"_Isn't that narcissistic?" sniggered the first boy. Hikaru and Kaoru pretended not to notice, but more than the gay jokes, more than the incestuous jokes, the narcissistic jokes had always bothered them the most. They were _not_ the same person._

_Middle school Kaoru shook his head. It didn't matter what they thought anyway. His mirror shot him a reassuring glance, and Kaoru nodded, a silent _"I'm fine".

_(end flashback)

* * *

_

_If I lay here  
__If I just lay here  
__Would you lie with me and  
__Just forget the world?_

Hikaru and Kaoru lay side by side, staring up at the ceiling, hands clasped gently, thinking of everything and nothing all at once. Kaoru wondered what time it was, since the clock was on the other side of Hikaru, and as he opened his mouth to speak, Hikaru replied, "It's three twenty-three. That means we'll be up in two hours and thirty-seven minutes," he calculated effortlessly. Kaoru smiled. "Arigatou."

Hikaru rolled over onto his stomach and stuffed his head under the pillow. "Agh, why can't we sleep tonight? Nothing's bothering me, is anything bothering you, ototou-chan?" he asked, sounding rather muffled through the expensive down pillow. Kaoru rolled over automatically to match his twin.

"Iie," he responded, lying badly. Ever since that morning, when Kaoru had thought Hikaru was adorable in English, such thoughts had been bothering him as he noticed more and more, but they didn't _seem_ unusual…maybe he was just noticing them for the first time?

Hikaru shifted to his side, facing his twin, a slightly sarcastic and offended look in his eye. "It's not a good idea to lie to your identical twin, ototou-chan, but I'm sure you have a good reason, ne? Whatever it is, tell me when you want to, and you know I'll listen," Hikaru said. Kaoru gave him a grateful smile—he wasn't ready for questioning when he wasn't sure of the answers.

Hikaru grinned. "Aww, that's such a cute little grin! C'mere, you," he teased, giving his twin a gentle noogie. Kaoru laughed, and Hikaru slung his arm around Kaoru's shoulder, as they both drifted off to a light two hours and thirty-two minutes of sleep.

* * *

_I don't quite know  
__How to say  
__How I feel_

Kaoru and Hikaru let out a chorus of groans as the alarm went off at six in the morning.

"Are you sure you didn't read the clock wrong last night, Hika-chan? Because it felt like we only got half an hour of sleep as opposed to two and a half," teased Kaoru as he shut off the alarm and started to clamber out of bed. Hikaru didn't give any response but to reach up and lock his arms around Kaoru's unclothed waist. Kaoru blushed just a little. "Hikaru…You know we have to get up, nii-san," reproached Kaoru as he sat back on the bed, leaning against Hikaru (who was also naked from the waist up) and still blushing a little.

Thankfully, the half-asleep Hikaru didn't notice as he murmured sleepily, "We don't really have to get up for another fifteen minutes if we shower together, ototou-chaaaan," he whined. Kaoru rolled his eyes and pushed the "Alarm2" button on the clock (this happened fairly frequently, so six-fifteen was set as another alarm so they could be prepared and maximize their sleeping time). Hikaru smiled tiredly at his twin, muttering a thanks, then he pulled Kaoru back beneath the sheets.

Kaoru blushed a little when Hikaru stayed glued to him as he slept. Even though Kaoru was just as tired as Hikaru, he couldn't sleep. He was too busy worrying about why he had already blushed twice this morning at perfectly routine and normal things that happened all the time. He and Hikaru weren't like _that_, they never had been, it had always just been a Host Club act…

Right?

The loud alarm bell shook Kaoru out of his reverie. Hikaru moaned loudly, staying attached to Kaoru. Kaoru shut off the alarm once more, then he swung Hikaru around and carried him to the bathroom, because this was probably the fastest method of getting the tired Hitachiin out of bed. Hikaru still wasn't awake when Kaoru set him down, so Kaoru splashed his face as he turned on the shower. Hikaru yelped—the shower always started out cold, so he was now wide awake.

After a quick shower and hurried dressing, the twins hopped into their limousine as the driver took off for Ouran at six forty-three. They would get to school with two minutes to spare—not bad.

_

* * *

_

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
But not enough_

The Host Club was in full swing with a dramatic French cosplay. The twins were suited up in matching berets as soon as they arrived. Kaoru smirked at Hikaru—both of them spoke French, and because inside jokes were oh-so-fun, the two of them liked to play pranks on the unsuspecting customers by pretending to mutter sweet nothings to each other, but really saying nonsense sentences in sweet, romantic voices.

Hikaru dramatically swept Kaoru into an embrace as soon as customers arrived. "Kaoru, je veux m'endormir," said Hikaru dramatically. Kaoru gasped, 'shocked', even though his brother had just told him of his want to go to sleep. "Et moi, mon frere! Et…Je suis trés faim…Je voudrais vraiment un crepe…" he spoke shyly, sounding timid and loving, as though he had confessed his love, when he had really just confessed his overwhelming desire for a crepe.

The girls around them squealed. None of them spoke French, and if they understood anything, it would be 'je voudrais' – I want. While Hikaru and Kaoru were actually talking about sleep and crepes, they could have been discussing sex positions, for all the girls knew.

Tamaki glared over at them (being half-French, he knew perfectly well what they were saying), but they chose to ignore him and please him at the same time. Hikaru laughed lightly and stroked Kaoru's cheek gently. "Je t'adore, mon frere," he said with soulful eyes. Kaoru blushed (in character—well, _mostly_—this time), and responded, "Et moi, mon frere." Several girls swooned. They heard 'adore', and (this time, correctly) guessed the meanings of Hikaru and Kaoru's French murmurs.

Kaoru couldn't help but realize that his in-character blush had a little too much realism behind it. '_Of _course_ Hikaru loves me, he's my brother! But then, why…I mean, he doesn't love me like that, I don't love him like that, he likes Haruhi, right? Then why do I feel…I'm not like that, am I?_' Hikaru 'accidentally' elbowed Kaoru, knocking him out of his thoughts and giving Hikaru a chance to grill his twin in French.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon cher? Tu as mauvaise mine!" he asked, sounding apologetic but really being concerned. Kaoru responded, looking fearful but really shrugging off the question, with a simple, "C'est rien…Hikaru…" More girls swooned.

"Je t'adore, cela tu sais," Hikaru muttered. Kaoru merely smiled.

_

* * *

_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and  
Just forget the world?_

Hikaru and Kaoru were lying awake for the second night in a row. Hikaru glanced over at Kaoru, a mostly-teasing glare aimed at his mirror. "Oh come _on_, Kaoru! Last night, I thought it was something small bothering you, some assignment or test or whatever that you'd be embarrassed to tell me about—whatever. But if it's bothering you two nights in a row, that means it's important, and we always share everything important!" Kaoru tried to look away as Hikaru clasped his hands and fixed him with his best pair of puppy-dog eyes. "Oh, _please_, Kaoru ototou-chaaaaan?" he whimpered pathetically. Kaoru winced.

He was always a sucker for his twin's puppy-dog eyes, and with this particular issue, this weakness was proving to be quite a problem.

He closed his eyes, but Hikaru continued to beg. Kaoru finally burst out, "Oh, alright already!" Hikaru smiled, but when Kaoru hesitated for a moment, he pouted impatiently. "Out with it already, it's not like it could make me hate you!" he grumbled.

Kaoru blushed a little bit. "A...ano…Hikaru…" He tried to roll over and cover his head. "It's nothing, really."

Hikaru wasn't falling for that. He rolled closer to his twin and then literally got on top of him, one hand and both knees keeping Kaoru from moving away as his other hand removed the pillow. Kaoru was blushing bright red as he looked like a deer in the headlights. Hikaru was confused.

Hikaru brought his hand to gently caress his brother's cheek. "Kao-chan…Whatever it is…you can tell me. It's not that important, it shouldn't bother you that much. Come on…" he nudged. Kaoru took a deep breath. '_It's all the nickname's fault,_' he thought as he decided to partially reveal his thoughts.

"Hika-chan…It's just…Is_it_reallyjustanact?" he said quickly, then rolled over to hide his face.

It took Hikaru a second to realize what his brother had just said, then another two to process it, then another two to comprehend it, at which point (a total of five seconds later) he realized how awkward their current position was, considering what had been bothering Kaoru. He leapt off his brother and lay down next to him instead.

Hikaru gently rested his hand on his twin's shoulder. "Kaoru…" he said gently. Already nervous, Kaoru decided to roll over, as he knew that that was what his twin wanted. Hikaru looked directly into Kaoru's eyes, his own unreadable. "I…honestly don't know, anymore. But…if it's bothering you that much…let's find out. Can't hurt, ne?" he said with a smile. Kaoru's entire body relaxed and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Hikaru smiled at him, then locked his arms around Kaoru's waist. Kaoru nuzzled his face into Hikaru's neck, his arms around his brother as well. They slept like that, and when they woke up, they knew exactly what they were going to do.

* * *

_Forget what we're told  
__Before we get too old  
__Show me a garden  
__That's bursting into life_

Today at the Host Club was going to be a monumental day, although no one knew it yet but two twins. None of their fangirls knew that something was going to happen today that some of them had waited two years for. None of the other members knew the amazing revelation they would all make today.

Yet.

Hikaru and Kaoru began their normal act of overdramatic brotherly love. The fangirls squealed, and Haruhi (who had her back to them) was about to roll her eyes at the pair like she did every day, when suddenly, there were several gasps and sounds of people hitting the floor. The constant sound of Kyoya's scribble increased as he wrote far faster than before, Tamaki gasped dramatically and then joined the girls on the floor, and Mori put his hands over Hunny's eyes.

Haruhi was almost afraid to turn around—no, scratch that, she was _very_ afraid to turn around, and yet, as her designators were peering around her, she felt she had to. When she did she was met with a shocking sight.

Whenever the twins used their brotherly love act, they never actually kissed, always coming close—tantalizingly close, seductively close, but their lips never actually touched—until now.

It was a soft, gentle, might-have-been-accidental kiss, but that was enough. Instantly, all eyes were on the pair (if they hadn't noticed themselves, they were alerted by the sounds). After just a couple seconds, the two pulled away. There was no look of surprise on their faces, and Kaoru just looked up at his brother with the same smile as always. "Hikaru…" he whispered dramatically, as Hikaru swept his brother into a dramatic hug. To everyone outside the Host Club, they seemed no different from how they acted every day, but those inside the club were shocked, and Tamaki proclaimed a club meeting afterwards, but the twins gave him a grin. "We're busy today, gomen, tono!" they chorused.

* * *

_All that I am  
__All that I ever was  
__Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see_

Instead of staying in the Host Club room to help clean up, as they normally did, the twins bolted out as fast as possible and found their way to an empty classroom, where they could talk, and think, sort things out a little, and perhaps even do something else.

For a minute, they just sat on the windowsill and stared out at the courtyard, enveloped in a comfortable silence. It was Kaoru who broke the silence, gently nudging his brother's leg with his own. Hikaru gave him a glance that told him he was paying attention, and Kaoru mentioned one of the things that had been on his mind.

"Nii-san…You like Haruhi, though, ne?" he questioned quietly. Hikaru gave Kaoru an incredulous look.

"So _that's_ why you faked sick that day! You were trying to…ohhhh, it all makes sense now! No, I don't like Haruhi! I mean, I like her in that she's pretty and fun to tease, but I don't _like_ her like, well…" Hikaru trailed off, returning his gaze to the window as a light blush formed over his aristocratic features. When Kaoru didn't finish Hikaru's sentence like he'd assumed he would, Hikaru fixed his 'relatively normal' twin with an expectant stare.

Kaoru shook his head. "I want you to say it, nii-san," he said gently, still a little nervous.

A deep red blush covered Hikaru's face. He took a deep breath, looked straight into Kaoru's eyes, and said, "I don't like Haruhi the way I like you, Kao-chan. Now, come here."

Despite the fact that Kaoru knew this was what was going to come out of his brother's mouth, he still gasped a little. He always had been the obedient one, and he responded to his brother's wishes, jumping off the window sill and walking over to his brother for a warm hug.

* * *

_I don't know where  
__Confused about how as well  
__Just know that these things will  
Never change for us at all_

The next day, Hikaru and Kaoru made sure to arrive to the Host Club a little bit early, so they could talk to their 'family' before the customers arrived. "Minna…we have an announcement to make," they said calmly, holding hands as always. For once, the Host Club members listened to someone else, and everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to the pair.

"You might have figured this out already from yesterday…" Kaoru began.

"…But we've realized that our brotherly love act…" Hikaru continued.

"Isn't just an act," they finished together.

Instantly there was a large, although anticlimactic, reaction. Haruhi smiled and said, "It took you two long enough. Really, it was obvious." Hunny offered them cake. Mori gave them a smile. Kyoya informed them that the extra realism in their act would probably increase their designations (his way of saying congratulations). Tamaki swept them up in a dramatic hug, declaring that he had known from the moment he met them and that that was the real reason he had invited them to the Host Club. Over their tono's head, the twins exchanged a skeptical glance, but they couldn't be too sarcastic today.

* * *

_If I lay here  
__If I just lay here  
__Would you lie with me and  
Just forget the world?_

That night, for the first time in a while, the twins got a good night's sleep.

_**Owari

* * *

**_

**Japanese/French translations (in order of appearance)**

_Nii-san_ – big brother  
_Hai_ – yes  
_Gomen ne_ – I'm sorry  
_Sensei_ – teacher  
_Arigatou_ – thank you  
_Ototou-chan_ – little brother (did I spell that right? I hope so.)  
_Iie_ – no  
_Kaoru, je veux m'endormir_ – Kaoru, I want to go to sleep  
_Et moi, mon frere!_ – Me too, my brother!  
_Et…Je suis trés faim…_ – And…I am really hungry…  
_Je voudrais vraiment un crepe…_ – I would really like a crepe.  
_Je t'adore, mon frere _– I love you, my brother  
_Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon cher?_ – What's wrong, my dear?  
_Tu as mauvaise mine!_ – You don't look well!  
_C'est rien…Hikaru_ – It's nothing…Hikaru  
_Je t'adore, cela tu sais_ – I love you, you know that  
_Ano_ – Literally, "that", in this case, it means "Um…"  
_Ne_ – Used at the end of a sentence, "right?" as in, "Can't hurt, right?"  
_Gomen _– Sorry  
_Tono_ – Lord, Milord  
_Minna_ – Everyone  
_Owari_ – End


End file.
